Assassin's Creed-Rock Anthem
by ElSmosh-Fan
Summary: -Ey,cual es la letra favorita en ingles de los "Arrgh",jaja,entiendes? -Callate!


Hola,aquí estoy devuelta con otro FF "musical"  
>En este FF es Halloween,ya se q es Septiembre,pos…psra ya adelantar<br>En este FF salen:Eli,Trixie, ,Jake (es como,mi hermano),Freddy (Es como otro hermano) y yo  
>Bno…espero q les guste<p>

…

Ya eran las 3:42 p.m en BajoTerra,era Banda de Shane no sabia de que salio de su habitación,y dio una idea:

-Oigan chicos,que tal si nos vestimos de piratas?-dijo Jake saliendo de su cuarto

-Es una gran idea!-dijo Eli comiendoce una manzana

-Si,es muy buena-dije poniendole pausa al videojuego que estaba jugando con Freddy

-Si,es prefiero de asesino,pero nah…esa también es buena-dijo Freddy cruzandoce de brazos

Todos estabamos de Trixie,Kord y Pronto no sabian que eran piratas

-Chicos,que son piratas?-dijo Trixie levantando su brazos

-Son los topoides mas brillantes como Pronto!,no Eli?-dijo Pronto todo feliz

-Si Pronto,definitavenme-dijo Eli con sarcasmo

-En serio?-dijo Pronto todo alegre

-No Pronto,no-dijo Jake cruzandoce de brazos

-Ahhhhh-dijo Pronto bajando sus cabeza

-Entonces…que son piratas?-dijo Trixie mirando a Jake

-Aahm…no sabria como describirlo-dijo Jake rascando su cabeza

-Yo si,pero en una cancion-dijo Freddy levantando sus cejas

-Aahm…de acuerdo-dijo Jake levantando una ceja

-Eli,me quieres ayudar?-le pregunto Freddy acercandose al el

-Claro viejo!-dijo Eli tirando su manzana hacia atrás (cayo,donde cayo xD)

Cancion: (Eli y Freddy se vistieron de Piratas)

Eli:

Todos Saben Que Barba Negra Es El Mejor,

No Hay Nada Mas Que Decir.

Pero Ahora Oigo Que Hay Un Tipo Nuevo Rondando

Con El Nombre De Freddy,

El Siempre Esta Escondido En Su Capucha Blanca

Con Cabello Afeminado De Mierda.

Pero Sigo Siendo El Pirata Mas Malo De Aquí

Por Que Tengo Este Mapa Del Tesoro

(Freddy coje el mapa,sale corriendo e Eli lo persigue)

Freddy:

Un Pirata Sere! 

Tontos Matare

Un Pirata Sere!

Tontos Matare 

Me Llaman Freddy Kenway El

Terror Sobre Tierra Y Mar

Tengo Mi Pelo,Largo Y Se

Que Riquezas Consiguire

No Tengo Una Pata De Palo

Y Ningun Garfio,¡Oh Que Mal!

Pero Te Dare Por Culo y Mas,

Si Te Metes Con Nuestro Clan

Tomo Mi Arma 

Te La Ensarto

Mi Pelo No Podras Tocarlo

Eli:

Robando Mapas

No Tiro Dados.

Con Chicas Bellas A Mi Lado

Freddy:

Son Un Pirata,

Vivo Mi Vida Por Mar,Asi Creci!

Eli:

Un Pirata,

Botines Con Las Nenas Gano Yo,Soy Asi

Freddy: 

Cañones Hacen ¡Bam!

Y Los Corto Al Pasar,

Beso Chicas Sexys

Eli:

Un Viejo Pirata Soy Y Si,

Los Demas Son Solo Perras.

Freddy:

Un Pirata Sere!

Tontos Matare

Un Pirata Sere!

Tontos Matare

Eli: 

Abordo Tu Barco Para Saquear

No Me Hace Falta Pero Amo Robar

Freddy: 

Las Chicas Me Aman Por Se Un Semental

Aunque No Se Acercan Porque Huelo Mal

Eli: 

Naranjas Tendre Que Comer 

Orinar La Vitamina Va A Doler

Freddy:

No Me Culpes Si,Te Robo A Tu Chica 

Pues Mi Gran Pe** Te Lo Explica

Eli:

Tomo Mi Arma

Se Te Ensarta. 

Mi Barba No Podras Tocarla

Freddy:

Robando Mapas,

No Tiro Dados

Con Chicas Bellas Que A Mi Lado Estan

Eli:

Soy Un Pirata,

Vivo Mi Vida Por Mar,Asi Creci!

Freddy:

Un Pirata

Botines Con Las Nenas Gano Yo,Soy Asi 

Eli:

¡Cañones Hacen Bam!

Y Los Corto Al Pasar,

Voy Besando Chicas Sexys

Freddy:

Un Viejo Pirata Soy Y Si,

Los Demas Son Unas Perras.

Un Pirata Sere!

Tontos Matare

Un Pirata Sere!

Tontos Matare

Eli:

Bien Creo Que Es Tiempo

Para Nosotros Dos De Pelear.

Freddy:

Es Hora De Resolver Quien De Nosotros Dos

Es El Pirata Mas Cabron De Todos 

(Se Acercan Con Sus Espadas)

Freddy: 

Me Levanto

Jake y yo:

Soy Un Pirata! 

Freddy:

Me Importa Mierda!

Jake y yo:

Soy Un Pirata! 

Eli:

Mucho Trago

Jake y yo:

Soy Un Pirata!

Eli:

Huelo Mal

Jake y yo:

Soy Un Pirata

Freddy:

No Me Baño

Jake y yo:

Soy Un Pirata!

Freddy:

Las Perras Corren!

Jake y yo: 

Soy Un Pirata!

Eli:

Tengo Culos (okno .-.)

Jake y yo:

Soy Un Pirata!

Eli:

Hago Caca! (.-.)

Jake y yo:

Soy Un Pirata!

Freddy:

Como Carne

Jake y yo:

Soy Un Pirata!

Freddy:

Perdi Mis Dientes

Jake y yo:

Soy Un Pirata

Eli:

Lejos De Casa

Jake y yo:

Soy Un Pirata!

Eli: 

En Soledad!

-…Sabes que?,ser pirata realmente apesta!-dijo Eli botando sus espadas

-Si,vamos por un trabajo de verdad-dijo Freddy tirando su espada

-Jaja,asi se habla amigo-Eli le puso la mano sobre el hombro de Freddy y se fueron por un trabajo 

En el trabajo:

-Sale una orden!-grito Freddy poniendo el plato en una mesa

-Apura con esa ensala o no seremos asendidos-dijo Eli mientras Freddy revolvia la ensalada

-A la mierda con esto viejo!-dijo Freddy tirando el palto de ensalada-Volvamos a hacer piratas

-See!-gritaron Freddy e Eli al mismo tiempo

Freddy e Eli:

Somos Piratas,

Y Nuestra Vida Es El Mar,Somos Asi

Dos Piratas,

Botines Con Las Nenas Vamos A,Conseguir

¡Cañones Hacen Bam!

Cortamos Al Pasar 

Besamos Chicas Sexys 

Dos Viejos Piratas Somos Y,

Los Demas Son Unas Perras

Freddy:

Un Pirata Sere!

Tontos Matare (Freddy le da una bebida a Eli,y al rato Eli se desmaya)

Un Pirata Sere! (Le roba todo el oro y gollas) 

Tontos Matare (Toma la baraba de Eli,y se toca el menton)

1 hora después:

Eli:

¡KENWAY!

Con Freddy:

-Hay nos vemos!,barba rosa!-le grita Freddy-Ajajajajajajaja!

…

Bno…espero q les haya gustado  
>No olviden dejar un comentario<p> 


End file.
